The song I sing for you
by Rainpetal
Summary: Quogan


The banner said PCA Talent Night the Spotlights in my eyes and my friends in front row plus my boyfriend Logan gave me encourgements and I began to sing into a microphone a song to everyone and Logan as well as anyone

**I had no choice but to hear you**

**You stated your case time and again**

**I thought about it**

_When Logan came to me on the bench when I was crying and he told me everything he thought I was I felt complete. He thought I, Quinn was beautiful in my own way and he made me feel warm inside we shared a kiss that felt like a million fireworks exploding on our lips but felt also like snuggling a kitten. _

**You treat me like I'm a princess**

**I'm not used to liking that**

**You ask how my day was**

_Ever since then he treats me like I am his world even with our relationship hidden to the world we Eskimo kiss we talk we laugh at each other and of course we kiss. We tell each other everything and I love how he is changing and How I am as well even with our secret harder to hide I feel more confident like a princess. I am HIS princess _

**You've already won me over in spite of me**

_He is my love_

**And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**

_I have been clumsy around our friends when it came to him_

**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**

_He was a jerk but he is MY jerk but still so loving_

**I couldn't help itIt's all your fault**

**Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole**

**You're so much braver than I gave you credit for**

**That's not lip service**

_I love him and he shows clearly that he loves me back. I felt so nervous whenever our friends questioned our slip ups but he bravely finds a solution and afterwards we'd go to our hiding places and kiss._

**You've already won me over in spite of me**

_He is my love_

**And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**

_I have been clumsy around our friends when it came to him_

**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**

_He was a jerk but he is MY jerk but still so loving_

**I couldn't help it**

**It's all your fault**

**You are the bearer of unconditional things**

**You held your breath and the door for me**

**Thanks for your patience**

_Even when I was mad at him he would not waver back to his old jerk ways and he would unwaveringly love me. He held back his anger and just gave me pure smiles and glances until he won me over again. I love his patience to get me back it was cute to witness._

**You're the best listener that I've ever met**

**You're my best friend**

**Best friend with benefits**

**What took me so long**

_Logan took the time to listen to me that day I cried on the bench and now he is the best friend I've ever had and he has he benefits dating me as I do with him… ahem. What took me so long to see that he was not just a rich jerk. What took me so long to see I love him._

**I've never felt this healthy before**

**I've never wanted something rational**

**I am aware now**

**I am aware now**

_When he said he loved me in front of all PCA I felt so healthy and free except for that nagging thought that none of my best friends were there to see it this moment that was so irrational but my best moment in my life. I am aware of our love as is everyone else I am aware of our love as is everyone else…except a certain few people Chase Zoey Vince Lola Michael._

**You've already won me over in spite of me**

_He is my love_

**And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**

_I have been clumsy around our friends when it came to him_

**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**

_He was a jerk but he is MY jerk but still so loving_

**I couldn't help it**

**It's all your fault **

I sang these words in front of a crowd while I thought the in between lines .Everyone looked at me my friends who knew nothing about me and Logan clapped hard but the rest clapped mockingly and gave me looks like they hated our relationship. Logan clapped harder than the rest and then noticing the looks came up and he sang

_**If the heart is always searching,**_

_**Can you ever find a home?**_

_**I've been looking for that someone,**_

_**I'll never make it on my own**_

_**Dreams can't take the place of loving you,**_

_**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_

_**And tell me that you love me.**_

_**Everything's alright,**_

_**When you're right here by my side.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**_

_**I find my paradise,**_

_**When you look me in the eyes.**_

_**How long will I be waiting,**_

_**To be with you again**_

_**Gonna tell you that I love you,**_

_**In the best way that I can.**_

_**I can't take a day without you here,**_

_**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_

_**And tell me that you love me.**_

_**Everything's alright,**_

_**When you're right here by my side.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**_

_**I find my paradise,**_

_**When you look me in the eyes.**_

_**More and more,**_

_** I start to realize,**_

_**I can reach my tomorrow,**_

_**I can hold my head up high,**_

_**And it's all because you're by my side.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_

_**And tell me that you love me.**_

_**Everything's alright,**_

_**When you're right here by my side.**_

_**When I hold you in my arms,**_

_**I know that it's forever.**_

_**I just gotta let you know,**_

_**I never wanna let you go.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes.**_

_**And tell me that you love me.**_

_**Everything's alright,**_

_**When you're right here by my side.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**_

_**I find my paradise,**_

_**When you look me in the eyes.**_

I let a tear slide down my face and I hugged him tight and he responded by kissing my forehead it was a secret signal to walk off stage as the girls clenched their teeth and the guys laughed and cooed sarcastically that didnt matter to me what did matter was when I saw that Zoey and Lola gasped and Chase Michael were frozen only Vince who didn't know our history and Lisa who heard our confession were calm. I was very happy but sad that they couldnt understand

I let a tear slide down my face and I hugged him and he kissed my forehead then we walked off stage as the girls clenched their teeth and the guys laughed and cooed sarcastically Zoey and Lola gasped and Chase Michael were frozen only Vince who didn't know our history and Lisa who heard our confession were calm


End file.
